1. Technical Field
The inventive concept generally relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly to a semiconductor memory apparatus.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses have been developed to increase data storage capacity.
As the data storage capacity in the semiconductor memory apparatuses is increased, the amount of test time needed to verify the semiconductor memory apparatuses may also be increased.